


Heatwave

by pancake_surprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Dates, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: When the air conditioning breaks and a heat wave rolls in, there’s only one thing to do: be gay, do (petty) crime, and have an existential crisis over a pretty boy and his dumb grin.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, SunaOsa, SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whippykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippykun/gifts).



“It’s easy, I promise. Atsumu and I used to do it all the time in high school.” 

Suna looks between Osamu and the rope that stands between them and the cool, refreshing darkness of the theater 3, a refuge from the heatwave that rolled into town yesterday and isn’t due to let up until the end of the week. 

“We just jump over it?” 

Osamu nods. “Or duck under. It’s up to you what ya wanna do.” 

Suna doesn’t really want to do either. He’d rather pay for their movie tickets like a sane person but Suna likes the way Osamu looks when he talks about the plan, his jaw set indetermination and his eyes glinting with mischief. He wants to keep looking.

“Come on, ya don’t want to go back out into the heat any more than I do. The theater is nice and cold and _air-conditioned.”_

Suna can’t argue with that logic. 

Suna looks around the rest of the theater. They’re the only ones in the lobby as far as he can tell. There’s no attendant behind the ticket booth or the snack counter—even the ticket usher’s/taker’s podium remains empty. It would be almost too easy to jump over the rope and slip into the closest theater. 

Then there is the alternative to hopping the rope to consider. If they elect to leave, it means heading back into the sweltering heat of another humid September day and he _really_ wants to avoid that. 

Suna grits his teeth and nods. “Alright, let’s do it.” 

Osamu grins and it goes straight to Suna’s chest, a rapid fluttering feeling erupts instantly. Suna wants to make Osamu grin like again and again.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Osamu says. “On the count of 3.” 

The countdown begins and then they’re running. Running like their lives depends on it and not like they’re about to jump a lousy rope in an empty movie theater. Suna makes it to the rope first and jumps, clearing it easily. 

Like before, they’re the only ones in the theater. Apparently horror movies aren’t at the top of anyone’s list at 2 pm on Tuesday. Which is great, but does nothing to solve the biggest problem in their grand plan. They didn’t stop to check _what_ movie was playing. If they had, they probably would have ducked into a different theater. _Any_ other theater.

 _A Monster to End all Monsters_ is on the screen and the woman—Suna’s already forgotten her name—doesn’t know that the monster, some wet, slimy, green thing with mottled skin and a stupid long tongue, is in the house with her right now. 

Suna doesn’t mind horror. If left to him, he would probably choose an action movie or a comedy over horror, but there’s nothing like a good scare every now and then. Meanwhile Osamu very much does not like horror. It took only one movie night hosted by their dorm’s RA to learn that first hand. Osamu didn’t make it through 15 minutes of _The Exorcist_ before he jumped up from his spot on the floor and ran for the door without saying a word. Suna followed because the movie wasn’t all that good anyway and Osamu, even panicked with all the blood drained from his face, was far more interesting. 

The rest is history. 

And much like their first meeting, Osamu is just as jumpy now as he was then. But unlike that fateful Sunday night on the eve of syllabus week, Osamu doesn’t jump up and run from the place. Suna half expected him to the moment the soundtrack began to play a soft piano melody that sounded _off_ just enough to send a chill down his spine. 

When the monster makes its first appearance and Osamu still doesn’t make a mad dash for the door, Suna begins to suspect that maybe he’s actually just frozen in fear and Suna will have to haul him over his shoulders and carry him from the building himself. He smiles imagining the scenario but then the woman on screen screams and Osamu jerks in response bringing him back to reality. 

Should he say something? Maybe ask if Osamu wants to leave? It’s not the most ideal scenario given the aforementioned unholy weather, but it seems more than a little cruel to force Osamu to stay and finish watching the movie. 

Suna leans into Osamu’s space right when the monster bursts through the door. The woman’s scream is shrill and Osamu jumps, narrowly avoiding knocking into Suna’s face with his shoulder. She screams again and before Suna can ask if Osamu wants to leave, he fists a hand into Suna’s shirt and drags him closer, hiding his face in the crook of Suna’s neck. 

It’s Suna’s turn to panic because Osamu is closer to him now than he ever has been before. He can feel his breath on his collarbone and his eyelashes flutter against his skin. That’s it. They’re both going to die here. Osamu from fright and Suna from the pretty boy smashing his face against his neck. 

Alright, it’s fine. This is fine. He is _fine._

He is not fine. 

Suna hazards a glance at the screen. The woman is running, but from the look of it, she isn’t going to make it much further. The monster is gaining on her. A moment passes before the woman is cut off mid-scream and the monster has found its next meal. 

Osamu shudders. Even Suna is unsettled by the sight of a monster happily munching on its latest catch. The screen cuts back to the other characters, still huddled safely in the basement and unaware that their friend has fallen victim to the monster in the house above them.

Osamu doesn’t move from his spot against Suna and while it’s driving him absolutely crazy, he decides that he can push away his silly crush for a moment to comfort his friend. Suna wraps an arm around Osamu’s shoulders to press him close and hopes that Osamu gets the message. 

Osamu stiffens and for a moment Suna thinks he’s made the wrong move but then Osamu melts underneath him, letting out a contented sigh that goes straight to Suna’s heart. 

Alright, he can do this. He just has to make it through the rest of the cast getting picked off by the monster one by one and then he’s home free. He can do that. Hopefully. Maybe. 

Oh who is he kidding, he’s fucked. 

Osamu doesn’t move the entire movie. Well, he does, but Suna doesn’t count all the times Osamu jumped in fear considering his face never left the refuge of Suna’s shoulder. Suna tries his best to appear like he’s watching the movie but it wouldn’t take a mindreader to figure out that there is one thing and one thing only on Suna’s mind—and it isn’t ambiguous, predictable, one-dimensional monster movies. It’s the boy huddled against him. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Suna asks for the third time. 

Osamu shakes his head, shaking Suna along with him. “Nope. I’m comfortable right where I am.” 

Suna doesn’t know what to make of that, so instead he tries his best to stop thinking about it and holds onto Osamu tighter until, at last, the credits start to roll and Osamu lifts his head, blinking a few times as he adjusts to the light. 

“How was the movie?”

Suna shrugs. “Predictable. You didn’t miss much.” 

Osamu smiles and rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, ya know how bad I am with scary movies. I should have paid more attention to which theater we were duckin’ into.”

“Nah, it was between this or that new shitty comedy. We would have lost out either way.”

“Ya wanna get out of here? Maybe grab some ice cream?” 

Suna looks back at the door they came in. “Do we want to go out the front door? What if the employees finally get their shit together and notice two unfamiliar faces leave the theater?” 

Osamu hums, nodding his head. “That’s a good point.” There’s a wicked look in his eye when he reaches out to take Suna’s hand. “Do ya trust me?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Suna says then takes his hand. 

“Excellent.” 

They hop up and Osamu takes off, dragging Suna behind him. They race for the emergency exit, bursting out of the theater and into the hot summer sun. They sprint to the edge of the parking lot still hand in hand and by the time they come to a stop, Suna’s forehead is already sticky with sweat. He wipes it with the back of his free hand then grins at Osamu. His heart is racing and all he can think about is the matching grin on Osamu’s face and Osamu’s hand in his. 

“Hey Osamu?” he says once they’re walking again. “Is this a date?” 

Osamu stops then turns to look at him. Suna would panic but Osamu is still holding his hand and even their fingers are laced together. 

“Do ya want it to be a date?”

Suna’s mouth twists and he looks at the ground. “That wasn’t the question.”

“Suna,” Osamu says and Suna can tell he’s grinning just from the tone of his voice. “I asked ya to go to the movies with me.” 

Suna kicks a rock and stares pointedly at anything other than Osamu. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks and it’s not from the sweltering heat.

“I know.” Suna is nothing if not stubborn to his very core.

“ _And_ I hid my face in yer neck for the entire movie.” 

“You don’t like horror movies, what else were you supposed to do?” 

Osamu sighs, pained but somehow still fond. “We’re holdin’ hands,'' Osamu shakes their clasped hands for emphasis. “We’re holdin’ hands even though it’s hotter than hell out here and we’re sweatin’ enough to fill a swimmin’ pool.” He squeezes Suna’s hand gently. “Our fingers are laced together for fuck’s sake dude. There is no heterosexual explanation for that.” 

“Hey!” Suna says. “You can’t argue that it’s a date and then call me dude. That’s, like, rule number 1.” 

“I didn’t know there is a rulebook for dates. I would have studied before I asked ya out then.” 

Suna knocks into him with his shoulder and tells him to shut up but he’s grinning. So this _is_ a date. 

“I’ll be sure to forward you a copy when we get back to the dorms.” 

Osamu laughs. “Good, good. I’ll get right to work. Ya won’t see me make such a rookie mistake next time.” 

“Wait,” Suna halts and Osamu with him. “So this really is a date? You really asked me on a date?” 

“Rintarou-” 

_Rintarou._ Now, _that_ gets Suna’s attention. 

“-it was a date but it doesn’t have to be.” Osamu starts to pull away and Suna’s stomach drops. No, no, no. That wasn’t what he meant. 

Suna holds on tight to Osamu’s hand and looks him right in the eyes when he says, “No, I want it to be. Sorry, I’m just stupid.” 

Osamu's eyes light up and his smile is blinding. Suna’s stomach swoops. 

“Wait, your idea of a date was to take me to the movies and convince me to jump over the rope? What the hell?” 

“Hey! Ya had fun, didn’t ya? And yer not gonna forget it anytime soon.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“That’s a little forward of ya. Take me to dinner first. Or kiss me at the very least.” 

“Okay.” 

“Wah-what?” 

“I’ll kiss you and take you to dinner. What may or may not happen after all that is just a bonus.” Suna starts to walk again, but Osamu stays rooted in place.

“Sorry, my brain short circuited.” 

“Tell it to stop, I’ve already been stupid enough for both of us today.” 

“Kiss me,” Osamu rubs the back of his neck. “If ya want to, I mean.” 

Suna doesn’t argue. He lets go of Osamu’s hand in favor of fisting his hands into Osamu’s shirt. Osamu’s mouth stretches into a grin then he closes the distance between them. 

It should be gross, to kiss Osamu under the blinding sun, their tee shirts sticky with sweat and clinging to their skin. Maybe if it was anyone else it would be, but Osamu hums against his lips and tangles a hand through his. Not even the hottest September day can ruin this moment. 

Suna pulls back. “Wait, shit, does this mean we could have been making out in the theater this entire time?

Osamu laughs. “There’s always next time.” 

Yeah. There is. He likes the sound of next time.

**Author's Note:**

> did my ex boyfriend and i do this one time? maybe? who is to say? was it really fun? absolutely. 
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> thank you xavi and nae and robin for beta reading!!
> 
> pancakesurprisd on [twitter](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
